1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gaseous nuclides in storage tanks and more particularly refers to a new and improved method for treating nuclides and a gas system for ventilating tanks containing radioactive liquid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In nuclear power plants there are produced various liquids having different degrees of radioactivity, which liquids must be contained in tanks for longer or shorter periods of time. Examples of such liquids are primary water from the reactor pressure vessel, water used for cooling, steam condensate and waste liquids. It was known to vent such tanks, for example, in Vol. 51 of the series "Thiemig Taschenbuecher", pages 180 to 183, a waste gas system of a pressurized-water reactor is described, in which, in addition to connections from a primary water storage tank, connections from other systems leads to a waste gas line, which connect ultimately to a vent stack.
Such ventilated tanks are also found in boiling-water reactors, as shown in the German Published Non-Prosecuted Application No. 23 38 044. Hence, the connection to a stack is preceded by a storage tank, so that volume fluctuactions which occur in operation for brief periods, can be equalized and the emission of activity of the environment reduced somewhat thereby.